


【鬼杰】霸占（六）

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【鬼杰】霸占（六）

主动杰/ooc

>>  
因为不会游泳，朱星杰一般只在沙滩上晒太阳，今天的他心情极好，便难得破例同意和对方一起下水。  
王琳凯打着教游泳的幌子，故意选了比较偏僻的区域，人少发挥空间大，朱星杰自然信了，才在浅水区扑腾了几下，对方便原形毕露地骗他往深水区里带。  
等朱星杰意识到不对劲时，翻腾的水花都能拍打到他的脖颈了。

强行冷静下来，可乱无章法的挥动手臂只会把自己越推越远，王琳凯也不知何时不见了踪影。  
他无助得喊着对方的名字，直到呼救的嘴里都灌了咸腥的海水，声音终于出现了哭腔，“王琳凯…！你在哪儿？！”  
看不到尽头的汪洋大海让朱星杰绝望，海水很快没过鼻腔，已经不能呼吸了。  
正当他心如死灰时，“我在这。”回应出现在身后，随后一双手环过他向岸边游去。  
迅速抓住那根救命稻草，朱星杰慌忙转过身牢牢回抱住对方，生怕再被冲回深海。

直到上了岸，被安置在一块礁石下的朱星杰才缓过神来，心跳快得几乎休克。  
王琳凯这才发现对方眼眶竟有泪水在打转，刚想调侃几句，对方突然起身，一脚深一脚浅狼狈地向远处另一块礁石跑去。

怕是生闷气了吧。  
不禁觉得对方很是可爱，便也慢悠悠跟了上去，“我是为了你好，以前我就是这样学会游泳的。”  
王琳凯在对方面前蹲下，胡编乱造了个理由请求原谅，可对方完全不领情。

看着朱星杰的身子可能因为刚才在海水里的呛咳泛着微红，喉头忍不住滚动，目光不经意移开朝下，看到对方湿漉漉的泳裤紧贴住皮肤，清晰勾勒出那个不可言喻的器官，竟悄悄抬起了头。

王琳凯回想到那碗粥，朱星杰应该是吃了一点，不禁暗喜药效发作的时间来得极为恰当。

注意到了对方的视线，朱星杰尴尬地并拢腿想走，却被对方眼疾手快握住了膝盖。  
“杰哥，要不要我帮你解决一下，当做赔罪了。”还没等到回应，修长的手指已经隔着泳裤贴上了那根微微挺起的性器。  
朱星杰白皙的脸瞬间涨的通红，那根不争气的器官更是条件反射仅仅是因为一句撩骚的话便迅速用着肉眼可见速度觉醒。

应该感觉到反感才对，可为什么这么喜欢？

“哥哥已经忍不住了吗？”王琳凯笑嘻嘻地把微勃的性器从泳裤里拿出来，手掌快速包裹住正在微微跳动的炙热。  
连反驳的话都说不出口，朱星杰只是倚靠在礁石忍耐着自己，却爽的脚趾都在蜷缩。

为什么会变成这样？

王琳凯发现朱星杰始终偏着脑袋，有时实在是被刺激过头了，张了嘴发出的呻吟也十分压抑。耳朵红得似乎能滴血，对方的可爱表现像是小猫爪时时刻刻抓挠着他的心尖，王琳凯想也没想便咬在对方唇上。

因为痛觉而张了嘴，口腔立刻被占据，他被扑倒在沙滩上，唇齿交缠，朱星杰不知不觉已经沉溺其中。

再次被这样对待明明应该反抗和拒绝才是，可自己就是控制不住…去喜欢。

指尖钻弄着小巧的肚脐，逐渐向上停留在胸前的两枚粉嫩乳头上，手指沾着粗糙的沙粒摩擦着乳尖，将两枚幼嫩的软肉搓成长条，随后含在嘴里嘬弄，似乎真的能从乳孔里吸出奶似的。  
被松开的唇再也受不住刺激喘出声来，一边紧紧搂住了对方埋在胸前的脑袋，将自己敏感的乳肉送进对方嘴里，一边控制不住把两条长腿环上了对方的腰。

不安分的手悄悄从裤角溜了进去，摸上已经可以自行分泌肠液的湿润穴口，在周围的软肉来回打转，可迟迟不钻进去。  
舌头松开乳尖抬头看向对方积满泪水的眼眶，内心的欺负欲更是变本加厉。

“杰哥，这样舒服吗？”王琳凯坏心地在穴口周边挠着痒，一边吸吮着他的耳垂。  
“舒服…”几乎是立刻回复了，声音奶里奶气的听得对方更是兴奋。  
“也是，下面都湿透了…不如就一直这样，直到你发泄出来为止。”  
听到对方不进来，朱星杰又急又羞，挺着胯部就想让对方还在挑逗穴口的指尖快些顶进去。  
泪水彻底涌出了眼眶，“不要…你快进来…”声音染上浓重哭腔。王琳凯握紧了拳，他的耐力比之前增强了不少，放在一个月前，他早就拎起对方的长腿狠狠操进去了。

“可是很累啊。”王琳凯假装无奈，努力让自己冷静才使自己的性器保持半勃状态。  
“那我自己动…只要你肯进来…”像一只可怜兮兮的小野猫，眼睛带着泪水极其委屈地盯着自己，可明明是要做那么涩情的事。

真是只小妖精。

“说点什么吧，让我想主动操你。”拉下了泳裤，性器虽然只是半勃，但也尺寸可观，和瘦弱的外表完全不相符。  
朱星杰忍不住咽了口唾液，和自己梦境中日夜品尝的完全一模一样。

朱星杰选择了更直观的，他主动分开腿根，四指把亮晶晶的幼嫩穴口掰开，呈现出一个拇指粗的幽深小洞，正在不断收缩的媚红色肠壁在阳光下甚至都看得清楚。  
“琳琳…操我…”他只觉得自己的脸颊滚烫，那四个字怎么说出口的都不知道。  
王琳凯的理智迅速下线，原本疲软的性器瞬间充血，涨到了原先的两倍粗。  
龟头摩擦着滑腻的穴口，先是做了润滑，随后一鼓作气将整根顶入。  
朱星杰在进入的一瞬间射了出来，高潮中的身子更是敏感至极。对方在肠道里大开大合的进进出出，寻找着那枚控制快感的欲望开关。  
正当窄小的肠道好不容易适应了粗长的异物，那枚栗状的凸起嫩肉被及时找到了，不给对方任何喘息机会，坚硬的龟头疯狂顶撞那块肉，朱星杰被操得再次高潮，接着余韵王琳凯坏心地变本加厉换着角度顶弄那块肉，硬是让朱星杰爽到了极致，双眼忍不住翻白，前端不断涌出液体，就像坏掉了一样。

“啊啊…不行了，停下…啊！”哪还管得了对方此刻是否受得了，明明是被对方撩得精虫上脑，现在又想停止，不做到这个小骚货晕过去他是不会停下的。

朱星杰的叫声越来越明显，可肉体的拍打声都逐渐盖过了呻吟。  
虽然是在礁石后，而且地点也偏僻，可这个叫声还是太明显了。  
“小骚货是打算把别人也一起叫来操你吗？”王琳凯顶着对方的敏感点再次研磨了几下，硬是把他磨出了绵长的呻吟。

“只要你…操我，不要别人…”朱星杰都快被顶出礁石外了，可他完全沉迷于情欲中，哪还管的了这么多。说罢更是用力得挤压起体内的肉棒。爽的王琳凯头皮发麻，把小妖精捞起来放在自己身上。

“自己动，小骚货。”  
朱星杰骑在对方的性器上，已经完全被欲望征服，扶着礁石壁在对方的胯间肆意颠簸。性器整根出入，洞口被操得汁水四溅。

“太爽了…再深点，顶到…那里了啊！”龟头乱无章法地顶弄那处甚至已经被磨红的敏感点，朱星杰大声哭叫起来。

王琳凯终于看不过去了，一把搂过对方便吻住了他的唇。

笨蛋，周围还有人啊。  
王琳凯翘起嘴角，真正主动的朱星杰他之前从没见过，没想到竟然这么诱人。

握住对方的窄腰，狠狠在里面冲刺了几十下，最终狠狠抵在敏感点喷涌出了欲望。  
朱星杰被滚烫的液体灼地全身痉挛，终于筋疲力尽倒在沙滩上，软乎乎的半个身体露在了礁石外大口喘气。

“星杰？你在哪里干嘛啊！我找了你好久！”视线朦胧中隐约听到了呼唤自己的声音，睁开眼只看到刺眼的阳光，被刺激出了生理泪水，随后被一个身影挡住。

“我买了冰激凌，一起吃……？？？”  
徐圣恩大老远就听到了朱星杰的声音，却只是断断续续的，寻声找了许久才终于在一块礁石后看到了躺着晒太阳的朱星杰，拿着刚买的冰激凌跑过去，才发现对方的不对劲。  
一脸春色满脸绯红的样子，浑身汗津津的，叫他也不回应，难道是中暑了？  
快步上前才发现礁石后还有王琳凯，瞬间升腾起一种不祥的预感，果然，他俩的下身还相连的，金黄色的沙滩上满是白浊液体以及渗进沙子里留下的深色痕迹。

“不需要药物都可以浪成这样，好好享受这一个月来的成果吧。”  
还没等徐圣恩说什么，一旁的王琳凯已经拔出性器，站起身自行给出答案。  
被两个男人包围住还瘫软在地的朱星杰，餍足地舔了舔嘴角。

tbc.

之后就是主动杰了！尺度会大很多  
不知道你们喜欢看反抗的还是主动的呢🤔  
（别忘了这篇文的设定，小星体内是有生殖腔的啊！）


End file.
